


Miss Brightside

by creme



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creme/pseuds/creme
Summary: Witches do not pine for men, they enchant them. Unless the man in question is Yami Sukehiro and also quite a bit stronger than you...





	Miss Brightside

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Black Clover fandom I'm so disappointed I couldn't even find a Vanessa TAG when I went to go write this how are we not worshipping our QUEEN. She's so CUTE. 
> 
> Yami is a big ol' question mark but I guess that's what makes him fun to write. And I think they have good chemistry? So this is I guess one of my more adult works :) 
> 
> Because I am total trash, the title of this fic is a PUN. Do you get it?

"I take it you will be returning to that man." 

"Y-yes." Vanessa looked at the ground nervously. 

"Stand up my child." 

Vanessa stood. In the Witch Queen's presence, her stomach churned and she her vision blurred. Her throat closed in on itself. 

"Tell me about him. This man who took you away from me." 

Vanessa's breath caught sharply as she opened her mouth to speak. "He's strong." 

"Well, that he better be. But how does he treat you. In this world, us witches rule. A man is only worth the pleasure he can give you." 

"P-pleasure?" Vanessa choked.

"Oh come on, my child." The Witch Queen rolled her eyes. "Please don't tell me you dared leave the forest for a man who has not given you anything."

"He's given me a lot of things! A place of my own for one... and friendship! Companions I can be with." 

"Child." 

Vanessa stared at the ground intensely. 

"All of those things are lovely. Amazing even. But I know you did not leave for friendship or a place to call your own."

The queen sighed. 

"Look at me, Vanessa." 

Vanessa looked up slowly.

"Is he giving you love?"

"In... in his own way, perhaps." 

"In the way you want?" 

"Mother!" 

"What? You are a witch. A powerful one. Your magic controls fate and you are telling me that you cannot get a human man to look at you? Oh no, my beautiful child." 

"B-but... I thought witches are not supposed to like men." 

There was a long pause as the evil queen's face lit with a sly smile. 

"Witches don't follow rules sweetheart."


End file.
